Without A Name
by Mizuki Tsukino
Summary: John/Dave No Sburb AU IDEK I wanted to write for my OTP and so I did. Will update when I can. Rating subject to change PepsiCola HammerTime
1. Meeting

**A/N: Oh God so I'm also taking a stab PepsiCola (my OTP) IDK when I'll update but there WILL be more chapters. A FEW. May end up containing other pairings or John/Dave/*insert-3rd-party*. Suggestions? R and R please. **

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're starting to feel a little nervous. Your iPhone is ringing in your ear as you wait for your best bro, John Egbert, to answer his damn phone. You never really call him, preferring to handle things over PesterChum to keep your cool kid façade securely in place, so… maybe he didn't even have your number saved? That'd be kind of a bummer. You were just about to give up and toss the damn thing across the room when you heard a soft click on the other end, someone answering.  
"Dave?" You heard the sleepiness in his voice and chuckled softly.  
"Dude, were you asleep? I know there's a time difference but it should already be eleven over there." There. In Washington, where John lived. Far away from your shitty apartment in Texas that you shared with your Bro.

"Shut up, you kept me up 'til three in the morning messaging me! And for your information," God you loved that teasing tone he got before he pulled out a bit of his coveted Pranksters Gambit. "I was about to hop in the shower. Dave, I could've been _naked _when you called me." Okay. Wow. You're totally not picturing a naked John right now. Nope. You swallow a bit before replying.  
"For all you know, _I _could be naked right now." There's silence for a second and you wonder if maybe you crossed a line there. John is "not a homosexual" so you're never absolutely sure how far to take the teasing. Even if it's not necessarily teasing most of the time. You're not afraid to admit it: You, David Elizabeth Strider, have a huge gay crush on your best friend, John Egbert. The only thing you were afraid of was scaring the bucktooth wonder off with you advances. But you've been sort-of flirting with him for _three years _now and… He just can't seem to take the hint. It doesn't exactly help that you've never actually met in person. Which brings us back around to the reason you were on the phone in the first place…  
"That's kinda homo bro." Woah now, you don't say? Risk taking time in 3, 2…  
"Only for you hon." You make ridiculo- _ironic _kissy noises into the phone's receiver for dramatic effect and are relieved when you hear John's unbelievably dork laugh/snort echoing back at you. "Anyways I _did _have a reason for calling you," Some of the previous nervousness still squeezed you.  
"I never would have guessed." Eyes rolling.  
"Ha-freaking-ha Egderp. I just needed to ask… Are you planning anything for… Most of July?"  
"No… I don't think so. I mean, Dad and I usually go to this really cool fireworks show for the fourth but other than that I'll probably just be lazing around my house pestering you and Jade since Rose has that internship thing." Here goes… a lot.  
"How you feel about meeting up." There was another intimidating pause now.  
"Like, for real? I could see you?" Damn this boy is cute, you smile to yourself.  
"Yeah, for real."  
"Wait, so you'd be, like, with me, close enough to touch." Who's being "kinda homo" now Egbert?  
"Woah Egbert, didn't know you were dying to get your hands on me, but who am I to deny you? No one can resist the Strider Swag. That's trademarked by the way, don't steal it." You can practically hear his blush and you idly wonder if his glasses fogged up.  
"Dave!" That's all he squeaks out, the rest of the noises he makes don't actually count as words. You almost feel bad for him. Almost.  
Once you get your dork calmed down you _do _actually work out the details of you coming to stay with him in the summer. You say you can stay at a hotel, but he assures you his dad won't mind. Apparently you count as family. You like that, a lot. You also don't tell him that you kind of already bought your plane ticket. It took quite a bit of saving up but you knew it would be worth it. Talk of summer plans trickle off with one last brief whine from John about how far away July is. You remind him it's only a month. He says he knows. You exchange a little more friendly banter before John actually has to get on with his day. You forget he actually has a life sometimes, since you really don't.  
"Later John."

"Bye…" You disconnect and drop onto your bed feeling both satisfied and oddly hollow. You've gotta tell him your feelings soon…

The next month passes slower than your entire Junior year, which you recently finished, did. Oh, who are you? You are John Egbert, you are 17 years old, and it's finally the day before your best friend in all of paradox space and notorious cool kid Dave Strider will finally be coming to stay with you. All month. This is the first time you'll ever meet in person, and you think you'll explode with excitement. You've been pestering him more and more since the arrangements were made for him to fly up to Washington and… right now was no exception. Except, you were Skyping. And it was a video call. And you're mind was a little too distracted by all that is Dave to properly help me narrate this for you. So I'm gonna wing it.  
Dave wore a loose black tee and his typical shades, that _you _bought him, thank you very much, were perched on the bridge of a freckled nose. God you were a sucker for freckles. Not that you had a thing for Dave… Err… Okay maybe you did. A little crush… Okay, okay a huge fuckin' homo crush. You were totally crazy for your best bro. And that is sick on so many levels you can't even comprehend. Sometimes when he teases you your afraid he figured it out and is mocking you. But then he just goes back to talking like normal and things are comfortable, like they normally are. Like right now. He's laughing that quiet little laugh that makes your, admittedly goofy, grin grow wider. Your chin is in your hand and you're just kind of watching him… It's almost midnight and your eyelids are doing that droopy thing. You let your thoughts kind of drift as you sit in companionable silence.  
"Hey, Dave?" He looks just as tired as you, if not more. He has to catch a plane in the morning and it's already closer to being day there than it is here. He stifles a yawn and you totally don't think it's adorable. He hums some form of recognition to your sort-of question. "Can I see your eyes?" You know it's a touchy subject but what the Hell. Worth a shot. He looks a little more awake now as he sits up straighter.  
"John…" His tone is warning. Then he sighs. "When I get there." You jump a bit at that.  
"R-really? 'Cause you don't have to show me. I mean, I wanna see. I have for a while. But I know it's not something you're really comfortable with and wow if you're really okay with letting me see…! That's really awesome Dave! Like, I'm really excited now! Not that I wasn't excited before, 'cause I was- am- err…" You trail off, embarrassed at your ramblings. Dave just laughs again.  
"John, go to sleep. We both need it. And tomorrow we can hang out for real and tell each other all our lame ass secrets and build a fucking tree house or some shit. Do all that bro stuff. 'Kay?"  
"… 'Kay! G'night Dave!" You smile and wave at your webcam as he says goodnight before hanging up the call. The slightly unpleasant squeeze in your chest at Dave's use of the term "bro stuff" is over whelmed by the nervous excitement tearing through you, even as you sink into your bed and a dreamless sleep.

You're awoken by your screaming alarm at eight in the freaking morning feeling drained and… You're still John Egbert. And Dave's plane lands in two hours. You're suddenly wide awake and scrambling into the bathroom to shower, letting the scalding hot water rinse away any leftover sleepiness.  
Even once you're clean you stand there and enjoy the warmth for a while. Okay that's enough naked wetness for you, sorry to say. You dry yourself quickly and pull on boxers, blue-grey jeans with the knees a bit tattered, and a green long-sleeved tee. Laughing a little at your own conscious effort to look good. You go back to the bathroom and find yourself in front of the mirror trying to tame your dark hair into some semblance of order. Alas, no matter what you do, it continues to flip about in random cowlicks. Oh well, lost cause. You brush your teeth thoroughly once, then twice. Almost grimacing at your overbite. But then again… you guess it could maybe be seen as charming. Endearing at least. Finally you look into the reflection of your blue eyes. You see your own giddiness there. You smile widens and you check the time on your phone. And hour 'til he lands. Until he's here with you, after so many years of friendship. Of longing… But you're not thinking about that today! You finally get to meet your best friend and that's that!

Deciding you'd better head out then, you do so. Slipping on some worn down Vans and a navy blue hoodie, you dash out the door. Dad's car is gone, obviously since he's at work, so you get to take the truck for a change. You really love that thing. All sturdy and big. Kinda awesome. Anyways. You drive away then.

You are Dave Strider and where the fuck is John? You're pushing your way through the crowded and stuffy airport, have to hold your shades in place at times. _Jesus fuck, is everyone fleeing the state? Why are there so many people? _Your eyes scanned the faces swimming around you but… Hmm he just doesn't seem to be here… You slip your phone out to text him just as you hear you name called behind you. Not 10 feet away is John. Okay, don't tell anyone, but your cool slips a little and you can't quite constrain your grin. Your, as you now can see, shorter friend rushes over to you and- WOAH, tackles you into a fierce hug, laughing like the derp he is. You hesitate to wrap your arms around him in return but… What the Hell. You hold him close for a second before he excitedly pushes away again.  
"I can't believe it's really you!" His eyes are so bright with excitement and wow webcams did not do them justice. And you see that they're getting really glossy, what the fuck?  
"Bro are you about to _cry?_" You're torn between humor and a tinge of worry.  
"Haha, yeah I guess I'm just really happy. We've been friends for so long and you're finally here and it doesn't feel real and I-" He cuts himself off my flinging his arms around your neck again and holding tight. This time you don't waste any time returning the embrace. When it continues on you cautiously burry your face in his soft hair. This is probably the best moment of your life. Ever. Eventually he does pull away, giggling, and takes one of your two bags, leading you to his truck. That was unexpected. This little kid drove a _monster _of a vehicle. Suitcases thrown into the truck bed, you let yourself into the passenger side. The seats are well worn and comfortable, it's muggy inside from the heat it's been sitting in, and it smells… cozy. Like cheap tree-shaped air fresheners, mint gum, and that awesome smell that can only be known as truck-smell. John slides in smoothly beside you – not faltering in the slightest despite the height of the truck. You were soon on the highway, not talking but enjoying the rumble of the engine and soft music John had turned on. You stop at a McDonald's about halfway to Egbert's house and then continue.  
It's exactly how you pictured it. Big and white and _average. _That slime-toy-thing John used to get all excited about sits in the front yard next to a massive tree that supports a very cliché tire-swing. You think you might like it here. John leads you inside.


	2. Interruptions

You're John Egbert and, once again, you are too overcome with feelings to help this poor writer narrate. Seriously – you can hardly breathe. Dave Strider is in your house. You never thought you'd think that! Err… How much sense are we making here? Not a lot. FOCUS.

"So…" Dave turns to look at you, snagging his attention away from checking out the interior of your living room.

"Want the grand tour?" He smirks and nods. You show him around, pointing out the kitchen, bathrooms, and the guest room he'll be staying in. It's pretty plain; you don't exactly have guests a lot, except for Jade. Dave doesn't seem to mind though - tossing his bags across the room where they hit the wall and then throwing _himself _onto the plush bed with a muffled _thwomp _and a creak of springs. You hide your smile and giggle-snort behind your hand as he crosses an arm behind his head and pats the space next to him. You roll your eyes, he is just so ridiculously cute sometimes, and flop next to him heavily, making the bed creak again. You turn your head and see he's already looking at you with that annoyingly unexpressive stare. You squint a little, trying to see past his shades. He _did _say you'd be allowed to see his eyes after he got here… Before you can decide to bring it up or not you're distracted by the little twitch at the side of his mouth - was that the beginning of a smile? You kind of really hope so. Dave smiling is pretty much the best thing you've ever experienced. Ever. Better then Con Air. _You did not just think that, bad John. How dare you. _With that little almost-maybe smile on his lips and his face so close to yours, lying on the guest bed, with his eyes probably staring into yours - at least you'd like to think they are - and with this being the first time you've been so close you kind of start to lean in and…

A loud bang echoes throughout the house. You sit up in a rush and hear the familiar sounds of your dad getting home from work. You let out a breath you'd been holding since Dave almost-kind-of-maybe smiled as a disgruntled sigh and fall back again.

You are Dave Strider and _FUCK _you can never seem to catch a break. You want to punch a fucking wall, this was so completely not fair and UHG! You'd been lying on _John's guest bed_ with him lying _right there _with this stupid look on his face and you're pretty sure he'd been leaning in and you were going to kiss that boy. You were going let that dork kiss you and you were going to enjoy the fuck out of it and _his dad had to choose then to come home. _The tiny smile you'd ignored before was now tugging into a frown - you would never admit it but it was more of a pout - and you force your usually emotionless expression back on.  
John's standing then and you watch as he extends his hand to you to help you up, but he's not looking at you. He's directing an annoyed glare towards the door. You gulp, quietly, and reach up to grab his hand. It's soft and really, really warm, and it's nice and you're both standing now. You… haven't exactly let go of his hand. You figure he'll let go first but you like how it feels and hope he won't. And… He doesn't. He just starts walking out of the room with you in tow and you can feel the blood warming your face. Okay, so, handholding. That's, apparently, a thing bros do. That is a thing you're doing and you're liking it a lot. John's hand is a little bigger than yours but it's smoother, not scared and rough from working. And his fingers are long; they twist and bend perfectly around yours. Wow you're getting all sappy again and _wow _you don't care because you're holding John's hand - or not. He let's go when you reach the kitchen where his dad is cooking something. You're vaguely surprised it's not a damn cake with how John talking about his baking habits. You figure he probably exaggerates.

You stop being Dave in favor of being the irritated and flustered derp because he's much more interesting right now.  
As you reach the kitchen, and the source of the clanking and humming that drew you down, you let your hand slip out of Dave's. What? You were just making sure he didn't get lost, leading him since he doesn't know his way around yet. So what if you liked it? So _what _if it set kamikaze butterflies off in your belly and made your cheeks warm conspicuously? So. Freaking. What. Even as you let go he stood close enough to feel his warmth. You clear your throat to get your dad's attention.

"Oh, hello son," He sets down the bowl he was mixing something in to look at the two of you. "And you must be Dave. Well, I've heard a great deal about you-"

"_Dad, _can we skip the part where you embarrass me?" He smiles and you barely constrain a grin in return. Your dad can be a real pain, but you love him. He extends a hand towards Dave.

"Nice to finally meet you," Dave takes his hand and shakes it, jumping a little and pulling a startled face. Your dad takes his hand back to reveal a joy-buzzer. You slap your hand against your forehead and mutter, "Come on," Dave laughs a little through his nose though.

"Likewise sir. Thanks for letting me stay here," You look between them cautiously and see approval spread across your dad's face. Well that's a relief. You all make a bit of small talk before you and Dave head back upstairs to hang out in your room. You're chatting about plans for the evening, which is really just videogames and dinner so Dave can get some sleep, when you feel Dave sneak his hand into yours. You whip your head to look at him but he's still talking and looking forward like nothing's changed. You let loose a grin that shows off your overbite and pull him down the hall that goes to your room.

The hours pass, full of laughter and yelling and other hyper teenage boy things. Oh, and of course you stealing glances at Dave. It's kind of crazy how much you notice about someone when they don't know you're looking. You notice how twitchy Dave gets when he has to wait for something and how his pale hair starts to fall in front of his eyes when he's focused on a game. You notice how he cocks his head to the side so you know he can hear you mumbling to yourself, a bad habit you think you'll have to stop if he keeps listening like he is. Mostly you notice how he always finds a way to be close to you. He'll gradually scoot closer if you sit on the other side of the bed until you're shoulder to shoulder again. You'd be lying if you said you didn't lean into him too. Around nine, after you'd done pretty much all there is to do in your room, you go to get a bag of chips. But when you get back Dave is spread across your bed, asleep. You giggle at how he's completely spread himself out, arms out in a way that lifts the hem of his shirt up a little and teases you with a strip of pale skin above his belt.

You sit on the edge of the bed and lay a hand on his chest, shaking him gently and calling his name. No luck, he's out. And you don't really mind the idea of him spending the night in your bed. _Way to get perverted, jeez. _You sigh a little and toss a light blanket over him before making yourself a… well, a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Shutting the light off, you lie down and drift easily to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been preoccupied *sweat drop* Also sorry it's kinda short and not awesome and BLUH ASDFGHJKL ANYWAYS I promise the next chapter will be better and more cute and idek just don't lose faith in me. **


End file.
